


Mine

by rainbowgoddess



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-17
Updated: 2000-01-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 23:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11136882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: Ray and Fraser at the end of a long day.





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).
    
    
    Mine
    ---------
    
    Fraser looked at the man sleeping beside him. //Ray. My Ray.// The detective
    had arrived home exhausted from a long, drawn-out surveillance and fallen
    immediately in to bed without bothering to undress.
    
    Fraser had undressed his lover, trying not to disturb his sleep too much.
    He'd placed Ray's eyeglasses in their (seldom-used) case next to the
    bed, locked Ray's gun in a drawer, and thrown his dirty clothes in to
    the hamper. Then he'd undressed himself and climbed into bed next to
    Ray. He'd thought his partner was still asleep, but then he'd felt a
    hand reach out, seeking his. He took Ray's hand and heard a soft mumble
    from the detective. 
    
    "Love you, Frase."
    
    Ben smiled and kissed the other man on top of his head. "And I you, Ray."
    
    His Ray.
    
    Always.
    
    End
    
    


End file.
